


Blue Jeans

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Inspired by the Lana Del Rey song, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Archie didn't think he'd fall this hard, this fast, for a snake. But to him, that was perfect.





	Blue Jeans

Archie would never forget that moment. It was when everything had changed for him. It was the day that all of the Southsiders had started at Riverdale High. 

He figured there would be a fight break out or something, (which to be fair, there had been a few fights), but what he hadn’t been expecting was for the tallest Serpent with a neck tattoo to come up to him. Sure, he’d seen the guy around the trailer park when he’d go visit Jughead, but he hadn’t ever spoken so much as a word to the guy. 

He decided to ask his beanie-wearing friend, “Dude, who’s the really tall guy with his serpent tattoo on his neck?” He asked.

Jughead actually had to look at who Archie was looking at because plenty of serpents had their tattoos on their necks. Lucky for him, it wasn’t exactly hard to spot Sweet Pea in a crowd. “Oh, him? That’s Sweet Pea.”

Archie couldn’t help his look of confusion, as he adjusted the strap of his backpack. “What kind of a name is Sweet Pea?” He questioned.

Jughead gave him a baffled look. “It’s not. It’s a nickname. He goes by one, just like you do, Archibald.”

Archie rolled his eyes. “Whatever Forsythe.” He teased, as he decided to go against his better judgment and approach where this Sweet Pea guy.

Sweet Pea hated this. He hated every single waking second of this. He just wanted to be back at Southside High, where no one cared if he showed up or not, and he just got C’s no matter what he did. He didn’t want a challenge. He just wanted his diploma and to get the hell out of here. 

The last thing he wanted was to actually associate with these Northside pricks more than was necessary. He was already gritting his teeth when some redhead in a gray sweater, who was far too excited for this early in the morning was coming up to him. He had to admit, that the guy had a bright smile, and he was cute. Hating the guy or not, Sweet Pea was always willing to admit it when he thought someone was attractive. 

Archie extended his hand for Sweet Pea to shake. “Hi, I’m Archie. I just wanted to welcome you to our school.” He said cheerfully.

Sweet Pea didn’t move an inch. He looked at Archie’s hand, then back into the redhead’s eyes, seemingly boring into his soul. “I’ll be blunt Red, if you weren’t cute, I’d tell you to shove it.” He said bluntly.

Archie lowered his hand. His cheeks were nearly as red as his hair. “I... You think I’m cute?”

Sweet Pea looked him up and down, making mental notes about the boy. He noticed the letterman jacket. That meant he played some sort of sport. He decided to take a guess. “Yeah. I do, but let me guess, you’re the captain of the football team, and you’re straight as a stick because every girl in school is waiting in line to get on her knees for you.”

Archie didn’t think it was possible for his blushing to get worse, and yet it felt like there wasn’t blood anywhere else in his body because all of it had rushed into his face. “I...Well, I am the captain of the football team, but I’m also the school’s resident awkward bi guy...And Jug teases me about having a thing for bad boys.” He rambled awkwardly. 

Sweet Pea decided to do something to shut up his stupid ramblings. He grabbed him by the front of his precious letterman jacket and pressed a rough kiss to Archie’s lips. 

Archie was halfway through some tangent about how great their school was when there were an unexpected pair of lips on his. He hadn’t expected the kiss, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He briefly kissed him back. before the lips that had been against his were gone. “Y...You kissed me.” He whispered. 

Sweet Pea nodded, and gently rested his hand against Archie’s cheek. “Yeah, I did, Red. And as long as you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, I’ll keep doing it.” He told the innocent looking boy.

That was all that it took for their whirlwind romance to start. By the end of the week, Sweet Pea was actually talking to people and doing things in class. He was actually making pretty decent grades. He was taking a sense of pride in what he was doing. 

He wasn’t the only one that was being affected by the changes. Archie had started missing curfew. When he would be home on time, he would sneak out. He was starting to act out.

By the end of the month, the two of them were practically inseparable. Sweet Pea was wearing his letterman jacket. Archie was wearing his serpent jacket. The two of them went practically everywhere in the halls hand in hand. 

Everyone was a bit shocked. No one thought that the golden boy would be talking about some snake-like he was in love. Jughead couldn’t believe it.

He was hanging out with his best friend. They were having a movie night like they always did. “So what’s the deal with you and Sweet Pea, anyway?” He asked.

Archie looked away from the movie that they were watching. They were an hour in and he’d barely paid it any attention. He had been texting Sweet Pea. “I love him, Jug. I really do.” He admitted. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want you getting hurt, Arch.”

The next day, Archie was scanning the halls for his boyfriend. He didn’t spot him anywhere. He was a little worried. He knew Sweet Pea would skip school on occasion, but usually, when he would, he’d ask Archie to go with him, and he would hold onto Sweet Pea on the back of his bike, and they would ride somewhere and sit there and talk. It would go on for hours. 

The scanning the halls for Sweet Pea went on for days. Those days turned into weeks. Those weeks turned into the rest of the semester. He wasn’t going to just move on. That serpent had his heart. He wasn’t going to just let it go. 

For the rest of his life, there was a snake wrapped around Archie Andrews’ heart, and that was just the way he wanted it to stay.


End file.
